Refrigerators have existed for decades. Today's refrigerators oftentimes include an ice maker which provides ice cubes. Many refrigerators have an opening in the front door with a mechanism for dispensing the ice cubes through the front door opening upon the actuation of a lever with a receptacle such as a drinking glass. These types of refrigerators efficiently provide small amounts of ice. However, these types of refrigerators are not efficient in providing large quantities of ice.
Refrigerators have also been designed to include a removable ice bin, bucket or container which is housed within the freezer portion of the refrigerator. It should be noted that the just described refrigerator having an dispenser in the door may also include such a removable bin. The removable bin allows a person to transfer a larger amount of ice from the bin to another receptacle, such as an ice chest. A problem with these bins has been that they are difficult to lift and transport when filled with ice.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ice bin that can be removed and transported in an easy manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.